The invention relates to a packing attachment for front loader machines.
Trailers are frequently used for transporting various materials from location to location. For example, trailers are frequently used for transferring refuse from transfer stations to disposal or recycling sites, and the like. Refuse or other garbage material is frequently dumped into such trailers, and the efficient packing of such material into these trailers is an important concern.
It is frequently desirable to compact material within such trailers, and various heavy equipment such as front loader machines and the like have been used for performing this function. Typically, the front loader machine is on a platform and an attachment for the front loader is forced down into the trailer to compact material therein. All attachments for such front loading machines known to the present inventor involve structures which are connected to the front loader connection mechanism so as to project substantially straight forward.
Conventional mounting or quick disconnect structure for front loading machines involves spaced-point mounting structures which are disposed in a plane that is substantially perpendicular to the body of the attachment. Unfortunately the conventional structure of such front loading machines and these attachments prevent the front loader from positioning the attachment straight down into the trailer, and this results in a failure to pack the refuse material into the trailer as efficiently and evenly as desired.
Further, existing attachments to front loading equipment, when used to attempt to compact trash in a trailer, have rearwardly-facing structure which can become entangled with the inner structure of the trailer and damage same.
In light of the foregoing, it is clear that the need remains for improved structures for use in compacting trash in trailers.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide an attachment for front loader machines which can advantageously be used to efficiently compact trash in a trailer, without damaging the trailer.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.